


When Foggy meets Azazel and is kidnapped

by AltenVantas



Series: Devil's Advocate [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Azazel in a woman boddy, Azazel is a god bro, Gen, Hysteria, Kidnapping, Luficer is angry, Protective Lucifer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um dia muito estranho, onde começa com Foggy conhecendo um dos mais leais servos de seu amigo anjo e termina com ele sendo sequestrado. É as coisas poderiam ser muito piores na vida de Foggy Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Foggy meets Azazel and is kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Foggy achava que o seu dia já havia começado estranho e nada mais poderia piorar obviamente ele estava redondamente errado. Visto que estava sentado em uma cadeira, amarrado com um cara com o dobro de músculos usando um taco de beisebol para tentar arrancar-lhe a verdade, embora estivesse cada vez mais próximo de arrancar sua cabeça com aquele pedaço de metal. Obviamente estava apavorado, mas não tanto quanto deveria, sabendo que Matt logo estaria ali para salvá-lo deles; fosse porque ele era Lúcifer, fosse porque era o seu melhor amigo e vigilante de Hell’s Kitchen.  
“Corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, você não viu para onde te levaram?”  
A voz gélida dele soou em sua mente, isso ainda lhe pegava no susto sempre que ocorria fazendo-o pular, mas daquela vez foi bem disfarçado com mais uma tentativa do russo de quebrar sua linda cabeça. Por um momento se inclinou fugindo do golpe, soltando um grito que não iria se orgulhar depois, enquanto gritava dizendo que não sabia o nome dele. Era tudo meio confuso, esse lance de sentir medo e ao mesmo tempo estar seguro.  
“Claro que não! Eu fui seqüestrado, eles me jogaram atrás de um maldito carro! E agora querem arrancar a minha cabeça!”  
“Tudo bem, Azazel já está de volta com a sua localização, em segundos estarei ai.”  
Sentiu os cacos de vidros caindo e cortando a sua pele, enquanto ouvia que não poderiam matá-lo até que tivessem respostas. Ele fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu orar, tinha ficado com medo do que poderia ocorrer caso fizesse, afinal da primeira vez ele tinha invocado o Senhor das Mentiras para o corpo do seu melhor amigo; o que mais poderia ocorrer? Por isso só desejou que Matt chegasse logo, ou não sobraria nada dele para ser salvo.  
__________________________  
Matt estava tomando o seu primeiro café do dia, com suas pernas cruzadas usando o computador para se atualizar. Obviamente poderia ter curado os olhos de seu receptáculo, caso quisesse, mas achava a experiência de observar o mundo pelos seus sentidos interessante. Quase parecia com sua verdadeira forma, onde seus sentidos não eram limitados e poderia às vezes abranger mais do que uma dimensão por vez, mas estava muito fraco para conseguir entender aquela dimensão. Isso o estava irritando.  
Contudo descobrir da maneira humana não era de todo ruim, em seus eons de vida poucas coisas conseguiam realmente desafiar sua mente e havia se tornando ridiculamente menor quando os humanos foram criados e os mistérios que tanto lhe entretinham sumido junto com o que eles chamavam de tecnologia. Se ao menos eles soubessem o que os Asgardianos ou Galvanianos conseguiam fazer, achariam que o que faziam algo completamente dispensável.  
Ainda sim ele estava começando a apreciar como o ser humano pensava e isso lhe deixava ao mesmo tempo desgostoso e ansioso para descobrir mais, por motivos óbvios nunca iria dizer isso a ninguém. Seria quase como se arrepender de dois mil anos de revolta e era orgulhoso de mais para dar o braço a torcer, aquela altura do campeonato. De qualquer forma estava observando as noticias sobre os ataques aliens em Nova Iorque e o suposto surgimento de super poderosos, isso tudo havia acontecia pouco tempo antes dele cair ali. Muito suspeito, embora não soubesse exatamente o que havia acionado seus sentidos.  
Tirando é fato o demônio que havia possuído Karen e estava o dia todo fingindo trabalhar, obviamente Foggy já havia percebido e isso era bom, saber que ele conseguia ver a verdadeira forma dos possuídos era uma habilidade em tanto. Ele também podia vê-lo, mas era de mais para os seus próprios olhos.  
“Você vai fazer alguma coisa?”  
A voz de Foggy perguntou pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos e como das outras duas, fingiu simplesmente não ouvir. Sabia muito bem que era, já que demônios e anjos tinham uma energia particular que os tornava únicos; aquele era poderoso o suficiente para enfrentar um anjo como Castiel e ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso o bastante para andar pela Terra sem ser notado. E isso era um feito por si só. Contudo ele não era tão cuidadoso assim com seus receptáculos.  
Mas ele não estava realmente muito preocupado com isso naquele momento, porque sabia que quando eles finalmente se confrontassem ele iria deixar Karen tão bem quanto a havia encontrado, se não melhor. Não que ele realmente se preocupasse com a loira, ela estava escondendo alguma coisa que tinha haver com o seu tipo de problema e não apenas humano, mas ele era paciente e podia esperar mais um pouco.  
“Sério cara, ele tem essa coisa dentro dela que é muito feia e pode machucá-la. Por favor, faz alguma coisa.”  
Suspirou ainda observando o demônio no corpo de Karen, sua energia era a mesma, contudo alguma coisa estava diferente. Por uns segundos apenas ficou olhando para a criatura tentando entender e quando finalmente descobriu, sorriu como um gato que pegou um rato particularmente saboroso.  
\- Sem seus filhos, você não é tão forte. Não é mesmo Azazel?  
O rosto da mais nova virou-se em sua direção com os seus olhos brilhando em amarelo, ele simplesmente sorriu com ferocidade enquanto observava várias expressões passarem pelo rosto do mais novo, até que a reverência que ele sempre nutria por si aparecesse.  
\- Pai é você mesmo?  
\- É claro Azazel, ou você acha que um ser comum poderia descobrir que você não possuiu mais as suas baterias?  
Os olhos dele se arregalaram a ponto dele poder ver sua parte branca, por um segundo ele teve vontade de rir, mas achou que isso seria muito inapropriado, por isso simplesmente sorriu ainda mais feral.  
\- Eu sempre soube disso, que não era apenas parte do seu plano para me trazer a vida, como também para aumentar o seu próprio poder. Isso não me interessa, já que tinha como função me trazer e agora vem uma pergunta interessante: por que não está fazendo isso aqui também?  
Se ele pudesse sentir culpa jurava que teria visto cruzando o rosto do outro, mas isso não era algo que o outro possuía, assim como nenhum dos demônios que ele conhecia; então tudo o que pode perceber fora algo como fúria.  
\- Não consegui Senhor, sempre que o meu sangue toca na boca de um bebe ele simplesmente morre e os que sobrevivem são mortos.  
\- Por quem?  
Desse vez fora realmente fúria que via no rosto de Azazel, uma tão pura que por um segundo sentiu algo quente correndo em suas veias, a mesma coisa maligna que sentiu quando caiu na Terra e espalhou pelos humanos.  
\- Mephisto e Zarathos.  
Por um segundo não se lembrou de nenhum demônio que possuíssem tais nomes, mas então como vinha acontecendo mais e mais naquela dimensão a informação chegou como um soco. Mephisto era o suposto lorde do suposto inferno e Zarathos era o seu braço direito, o demônio que ele deu a um humano para fazer o seu trabalho sujo no mundo humano. Principalmente quando o receptáculo de Zarathos acreditava que estava fazendo um bem.  
Encarou o demônio por entre as lentes de seus óculos, se perguntando em como prosseguir, embora ele soubesse o que tinha de fazer antes de enfrentar aqueles dois diretamente. Libertar Lilith e sua legião também era algo que deveria fazer tão logo fosse possível.  
\- Não precisa mais se preocupar com ele, eu estou solto e isso é o que importa. Por hora, temos que soltar Lilith e descobri onde fica a caixa.  
Azazel sorriu de forma realmente feliz, o que não foi nenhum pouco bonito de se ver, ao longe conseguia perceber que Foggy havia soltado um gemido assustado, não pode deixar de achar divertido.  
\- A caixa fica em uma igreja aqui mesmo em Hell’s Kitchen, Senhor. Eu descobri a pouco tempo, usando um feitiço que Lilith me ensinou.  
\- Ótimo, eu irei cuidar disso pessoalmente.  
\- Sim, Senhor. É ótimo que esteja finalmente livre!  
\- Sua lealdade será recompensada Azazel e grandemente.  
Os olhos amarelos brilharam como enxofre, em um tom arroxeado que brilhava levemente mesmo naquela luz. Por um segundo sentiu sua energia clamando para defender o corpo daquela humana e do seu humano, mas conseguiu se controlar. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia quando um demônio ficava animado.  
\- Agora pode ir, procure por Lilith e diga a ela que estou me preparando para libertá-la.  
Viu o outro virar as costas prontas para ir embora.  
\- Azazel, eu recomendo que deixe esse corpo no mesmo estado em que encontrou, qualquer dano me deixara bastante irritado.  
Por um segundo viu confusão passando pelos olhos amarelos dele, mas então ele balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.  
\- Tudo bem, eu sempre preferi homens.  
\- Não se preocupe meu amigo, eu arranjarei um corpo masculino que seja aprazível a você.  
Se for possível o sorriso demoníaco dele ficou ainda maior e mais feroz, não que isso tivesse deixado-o temeroso, ele na verdade ficava até feliz com isso.  
\- Pode deixar Senhor, vou esperar ansioso.  
Matt viu quando a fumaça saiu da boca da mulher, fazendo-a cair nos braços de Foggy que estava pronto para acudi-la, já que estava esperando por algo do tipo. Ele estava aprendendo, ele simplesmente virou-se e voltou para a sua sala, havia algumas coisas que precisava saber e a primeira dela é sobre esse tal Zarathos.  
__________________________  
As luzes se apagaram de repente fazendo com que o advogado sorrisse de forma animada e risse de maneira histérico, quase aliviado de mais para ser verdade. Estava preste a ser morto, se ele não chegasse logo poderia ter tido sua cabeça arrebentada por aqueles trogloditas. Mais rápido do que poderia ser capaz de ver, viu os homens voando para todo o lado, se não soubesse do que o cego era capaz poderia muito bem desacreditar em seus próprios olhos; mas ele sabia e por isso não estava nada espantado com os cristais de gelo e com o frio que de repente pareceu tomar aquele local.  
Como da primeira vez em que vira o anjo caído, percebeu que flash de luzes acendia e apagavam conforme ele dançava ao redor daquelas pessoas. Acertando-as de forma não letal, ou assim Foggy esperava, porque era um caminho sem volta; nem mesmo para um Arcanjo que dizia ter nascido junto com a primeira criação de Deus. Enquanto ele se encolhia para que nenhuma bala lhe acertasse, observava como algo parecia se mover nas sombras. Algo tão rápido que ficava tonto tentando acompanhar.  
Quando tudo acabou e Matt estava ajoelhado ao seu lado com suas mãos frias em seu braço, seus olhos estavam fixos nas costas deles onde algo que pareciam ser assas saiam das costas dele. Eram enormes, tão grandes que ele não conseguia ver exatamente onde terminava, ela se espalhava por todo o local com uma luz suave e podia jurar que não havia penas e sim flores de cerejeira. Delicadas e belas.  
\- Eles te machucaram Franklin?  
\- Não, eu estou realmente bem, mas acho que eles estavam perdendo paciência.  
\- Eu nunca vou deixar nada lhe acontecer, Franklin. Eu prometo.  
Isso era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir, abraçou-o com toda a força enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Eram de alivio e de segurança, porque ele sabia que o outro nunca iria quebrar sua promessa.


End file.
